The Undertaker
by WrathN'Roses
Summary: There's a reason Kuroko never talks about his family, especially since one of his family members was one of the Generation of Miracles, but what happens when that person joins Seirin? Join them as they discover what dark secrets lurk in Kurokos' family. Warning:May be a little OOC, Shonen-ai, Pairings not decided, and cursing. not good at summaries XP
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – Kuroko's Sister? Part 1

Kagami POV

Usually, practice started with drills and other boring stuff, but this time Riko just wanted us to talk and get to know each other. I mean seriously we should be training not chatting away like girls! We were just talking aimlessly about things like 'What's your favorite video game?' or 'Did you see that one movie last night?'. I was seriously going to kick someone's ass if we didn't do something soon! Although, Koganei said something interesting..

"Hey, does anyone have any siblings?" He said with his normal cat like smile.

Some of us answered with a simple 'Yup' and the occasional little sister or brother. Although when Kuroko opened his mouth to answer the doors were thrown open as a brunette girl rushed through the door wheezing, "T-Tesu-ya is he h-here?"

We were a little shocked when Kuroko walked to her with panic in his steps and said, "That's me, is Yuki in the clinic again?" with his eyebrows furrowed. She only nodded and Kuroko disappeared like a flash leaving us purely shocked.

We all looked to the coach, who had just broken out of her trance, and immediately screeched, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

With that we bolted out of the gym and over to the clinic to answer the one question on our minds,

"_Who is Yuki?" _

* * *

**_AN: _**

**_Hey everyone! _**

**_It's my first story so... YAY! XD_**

**_Sorry for the short chappie and things will pick up after the third!_**

**_Review Please~ _**

**_(Anyone who does will get a cookie XD)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update and also..**

**Giant cookies go to:**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX **

**and Kerimu Illusionist **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cupcakes go to:**

**emina15**

**Loveless642**

**suntan140**

**ShinobiTwin05**

**and Starian NightZz**

**Thanks for following me! lolz**

**Disclaimer Usagi: Wrath-sama will never own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**WnR: Dang it! Anyway, on to the show!**

* * *

EMCh. 2- Kuroko's Sister? Part 2

Third Person POV

Kuroko rushed down the halls, rounded the corner, and found himself in front of the clinic, panting heavily. He let his arm lay on the handle and took in three deep breaths.

_In, Out._

He heard the shuffling of sheets from inside.

_In, Out._

The sound of feet, sliding gracefully across the floor, echoed inside the room.

_In-_

The door was slowly pulled open, revealing a young girl with long white hair and a single icy blue eye, while the other was covered with a white eye patch.

"Tetsu?"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Wait up, Kaga-Baka!" Riko hollered while trying to catch up to the rest of the team. Said person slowed down a little, still trying to find the clinic.

"Damn it! Where the hell is this place!" Kagami roared in irritation.

"Shut it, Kaga-Baka! It's this way!" Riko screeched once again, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

As they finally found the clinic, Riko pulled back the handle and found something **VERY** disturbing.

Kuroko was **HUGGING **a girl…

.

.

.

They blinked once, then twice, some even pinched themselves too!

At first the team thought he was being glomped by the girl, seeing how the light blue- haired boy **HATED** being touched, but they soon saw it was **MUTUAL. **How it was possible they did not know, although as their eyes linked with three icy blue eyes, the atmosphere immediately turned awkward.

"Tetsu, are these your friends?" A voice gentle and calm, like bells, asked.

The teams' heads snapped to the voice, instantly knowing it was the girl. She had long, wavy, white hair with light blue tinting the ends; she was a little taller than Kuroko and had a petite stature. What shocked them most was the resemblance to their blue-haired teammate, she had one icy blue eye, while the other was covered by an eye patch. She wore a Seirin girl's uniform which consisted of a short white pleated skirt, a long-sleeved blue sailor top that reached her knuckles, and black knee-socks with white shoes.

"Ah, these are my team mates from my basketball team," said Kuroko as he pointed to his team with a slightly irritated aura, "Although, I have no clue to why they are here."

"U-Um well, you see-," Riko tried to explain before she was cut off by the mysterious girl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Kuroko," She said bowing slightly, "Tetsu's older sister".

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Yo! **

**Sorry for the short chappie,the late update AND sucky grammer...**

** Although, I'll be updating longer chapters during the summer vaca! Lolz **

**Anyway see you till next time!**

** (see that button below this! Ya, click it! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**W:I'm so sorry!**

**BaKagami: You should be!**

**W: Can it! You lil'- (starts kicking BaKagami's butt)**

**Tetsu: Ah, vanilla shakes go to...**

**Kerimu Illusionist**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**

**sweetchill**

**mangalover269**

**Marceline Montgomery**

**KurokoLover55**

**Sutsuko**

**ShadowFlame23**

**flowersofmoeoverload**

**Anime1hime**

**AsiaHolics**

**PsychedelicFlame**

**PrincessLied**

**Chuu112**

**and anniscool001**

**Disclaimer Usagi: Wrath-sama dosn't own, desu~**

**BaKagami: On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Something Amazing Is Gonna' Happen

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Kuroko," She said bowing slightly, "Tetsu's older sister"._

_._

_._

_._

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

Third Person POV

While the team was making a fuss about their blue-haired team mate's sister, a certain white-haired teen winced at the loudness of the discussion.

"Ugh…Tetsu, are your friends always this loud?" Yuki groaned while she slowly sat back down on the uncomfortable sheer white bed.

"Unfortunately yes," he retorted as annoyance laced his words which slowly melted into worry as a slight frown made its way onto his face, "Yuki, are you sure you're okay? This is the third time this week," he asked, almost uncertainly. At this, the team paused to hear the two siblings talk and a certain brunette was staring at the white-haired girl.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuki muttered as she snuggled back into the covers, "Just a lil' tired."

"Fine but you're not going to work tonight and I'll come back to pick you up soon, okay?" Tetsuya said while returning to his usual monotone voice.

"Okay, well I'll-, "Yuki tried to reply before being cut off by the only other girl in the room.

"Um, I know this is a bad time but," Riko said with an excited gleam in her eyes that could rival a kid in a candy store. "Will you join our basketball team?"

"I don-"

"Well, sure but only as a reserve," she drawled out while peeking her head out of the covers to glance at the coach. "M'kay?"

"Wai-"

"Sounds good to me," Riko said while grinning like an idiot, "Just go with Kuro- I mean Tetsuya to the gym tomorrow."

"Sis-"

"Uhmm," Yuki hummed in agreement before falling dead asleep. While, standing right next to the bed, was Tetsuya who was once again forgotten by everyone but his sister, who still chose to ignore him.

* * *

As everyone but the sleeping whitenette and her brother filed out of the clinic, Hyuga hesitantly walked up to Riko, "Hey, coach".

"Hmm?" she responded joyfully.

"Why did you invite Yuki to the team?"

At this, she snapped her neck towards the team with a mischievous look in her eye "Did you see her legs? They only looked a little defined but her stats were much higher than any of yours, even Ba-Kagami's. Besides," She said, a Cheshire cat-like smirk forming on her face, as she took out an old basketball magazine.

"It took me awhile but, I remembered that she was featured in basketball monthly…as one of the Generation of Miracles. I bet you, with both of them on the team, something amazing is gonna' happen."

* * *

**Hey, minna!**

**I'm sorry! I haven't been able to update at all because of my online classes and everything else! T.T **

**Anyway, please review so I can get better at writing!**

**Till next time!**

**l**

**l**

**clicky**

**l**

**l**

** \ /**


	4. Chapter 4

Wrath: Yay! New chappie, plus it's long!

Kagami: Ah, but you still suck at updating..

W: Eh!? What did you say Ba-Ka-ga-mi?

K: You lil'!

Yuki and Tetsuya: Wrath-sama does not own~ and cake goes to...

**AsiaHolics**

**TeddyTan**

**animefreakv23 the beast**

**Angel Of Darkness808**

**cherryblossomstarz**

**SnowyHeavens**

**Xxdreamergirl95xX**

* * *

Ch. 4 – Innocent?

Kagami's POV

Tick, Taw, Taw,

Tick, Taw,

"Gghh…"

Taw, Tick, Taw,

"Err..."

Tick, Tick, Taw-

"Gah, damn it! How'd it end up like this?" I screamed frustrated, in the middle of a lesson, earning myself a small lecture from the teacher.

_Why is __**she**__ even in our class? I thought she was older than Kuro-Gah! Tetsuya!_

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

"_**Err, starting today we will be having a new student in our class," Mr. Furihara, the new homeroom teacher, announced while everyone bluntly ignored him and kept chatting like usual. "Umm, you may come in." The door slowly opened, revealing a familiar looking whitenette. **_

"_**It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Kuroko," She stated with a small bow while taking a sip from her deluxe vanilla frappuccino. As she introduced herself, most of the guys looked at her with wide eyes and the girls were looking her up and down, criticizing her appearance. **_

"_**Right, so Yuki has just transferred here and was moved to this class starting today," He said blandly and turned to the girl, "You can just pick a seat for now." **_

_**She seemed to not mind the stares she got from her classmates and swiftly moved to sit behind Tetsuya, a small innocent smile and half lidded eyes adorned her face. She then proceeded to make small braids in her brothers' frost blue hair while sipping on her drink. I continued to stare at her from the corner of my eye, for at least ten minutes, as she finished braiding his hair and used the pencil on her desk to make some kind of annoying rhythm. **_

**~End of Flash Back~**

* * *

"S-Sorry" I said once again to the blatantly math teacher. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuki snicker to her-self, all the while the same innocent smile graced her lips. I couldn't help the growl that bubbled up in my throat when I saw her practically grow devil horns and a tail.

_Usually, I'm fine when I first meet people but something about her ticks me off so bad! Well, at least I put up with her for this long. One more class and I'll finally-_

I thought before being cut off by the loud screech of the bell, signaling it was time for our last period, history. I heard a few whispers behind me and turned to see Yuki leaning next to Tetsuya.

"I'll be back soon, meet me at the kick-boxing club later," the whitenette said before opening the window, jumping out of it and taking a three-story drop. I looked out the window, shocked with my mouth agape, and saw her grab onto a nearby tree, with her bag in hand, before taking off.

"Just because we have history next, doesn't mean she can just skip," Tetsuya sighed as he told himself.

"She likes to give people heart attacks doesn't she?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice, "Also, I thought you said she was your older sister."

"Actually, she only does this when we have history and yes, she's older than me by a month." He said in a monotone voice before looking towards the board, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Ah." I said not knowing what else to say and waited till' the class was over.

* * *

~After classes~

Third POV

…Baw,

Bah…. Paw,

BAW!

"Hmm, that's good enough for now. I wonder when Tetsu's gonna get here…" Yuki said nonchalantly, barely panting, even though she had knocked a 210 lb. punching bag off its hook.

She was currently in the dimly lighted kickboxing club; the only things occupying the bare room were a small ring, several punching bags, and a handful of students that were sleeping and decided to skip classes like her-self. She wore her hair in a high pony-tail, had her white eye patch on her right eye, black basketball shorts and a large white hoodie on that easily covered her small frame. The large door was carefully pushed open as light filled the room and a blue haired boy entered the scene.

"You've been warming up," Tetsuya remarked, as he stared at the punching bag on the floor, "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhmm," the whitenette replied before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

* * *

~Gym~

"Oi! BaKagami, ten more laps!" screeched a certain brown-haired coach.

"E-eh? Why!" said red head retorted, still annoyed by the events that took place with the two siblings earlier.

"Just do it," she commanded with a glimmer in her eye that said 'You-Defy-Me-And-I'll-Kill-You'. They were currently warming up for basketball practice as usual although; she couldn't help but notice two of her players were missing. "Has anyone seen Tetsuya and Yuki? " She said exasperated.

"T-their at the k-kickb-boxing club," Kagami panted while doing his twealfth lap that day.

"Huh, kickboxi-, "she was about to say before the gym doors opened to reveal the two said players.

"Sorry, we got lost on the way here," the blue-haired boy apologized and bowed.

"Mmm" the whitenette hummed casually while bowing and sipping on her new caramel frappuccino.

"It's fine I guess," Riko huffed, "Ah, right, now that everyone is here… we'll be having a practice match with Kaijou High and they have a player from the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

While the team was freaking out over the recent news, Riko pulled Yuki a bit away from the guys and said, "Okay, now down to business… take off your shirt."

.

.

.

"Hah?" the whitenette said, a look of disbelief and confusion obviously showed on her face.

"You heard me, strip." Riko said obviously annoyed for them being late.

"Hmm," She hummed debating for a moment, "Okay, but don't stare." She first put down her ice-cold drink and proceeded to take off the white hoodie and her pitch black tank-top, showing her very large 'assets', which had to be supported by two different sports bras.

Most of the guys stared and drooled, although, only a few noticed the large scar that stretched from her right collar bone to her upper stomach. She looked to the brunette that had her mouth agape and muttering something about 'Not an A-cup'.

"Umm, Riko?" Yuki asked, a bit hesitant.

"R-Right," the coach said before turning to the drooling boys with an icy glare, "Oi, twenty more laps!".

The hoard of boys jumped at the task at hand, not wanting to piss off the furious coach even more. Said coach then proceeded to look at the whitenette before her eyes went wide and a look of disbelief crossed her face.

"Coach, what's wrong?" the black-haired captain, Hyuga, asked, not looking at the whitenette in fear of getting more laps.

"N-Nothing it's just…," she retorted never taking her eyes off the whitenette, "Amazing, your stats are unbelievable…are you a fighter?"

"Uhm, I'm a kick boxer," Yuki replied, smiling as she saw Tetsuya walk out of the locker rooms and successfully scaring half the team, before putting her tank top back on.

"I see," the brunette said, still trying to figure out her potential, "That explains why your legs and arms are really strong, by the way have you done any other sports?"

As they continued to talk about kickboxing, the players ended their warm-ups and gathered around one of Basketball Monthly's special editions, featuring the Generation of Miracles.

"Ah! Yuki's in here!" Koganei screeched, and then he flipped to her page as the players huddled closer to him.

"Despite being the only girl on the team, she has earned the rank of ...Vice-captain," Koganei said, disbelief obvious in his voice,"and has played most her life. She became a regular during her first year and has been given the title of 'Undertaker', due to her habit of being akin to a doctor and bandaging up not only her team mates but her opposing teams as well." Koganei finished mouth agape, like the other players surrounding him.

"She was the Vice?" Fukuda asked not expecting to get an answer from his speechless team mates.

"Yeah, sometimes when it came to practice, she was more of a slave driver then Akashi-cchi was," a voice chuckled behind him, successfully freaking Fukuda and the rest of the team out. They then turned around to face a blonde headed teen with a blinding smile and stunning yellow eyes.

"Yo, have you seen Yuki-cchi and Kuroko-cchi?"

* * *

Yay! So I left you with a cliffy~

Anyway, (everyone should know this but...) guess who it is...~

Also, sorry for bad grammer and crappy writing..(I was up at like 3 when I wrote some of this ^.^;)

Review~desu!


	5. Chapter 5

**WnR: *Hides behind a table* Don't kill me!**

**Kagami: Wrath says she's sorry...**

**Yuki: For being late?**

**K: For being an idiot.**

**WnR: Hey!`**

**Tetsuya: Thank you to all of Wrath-chan's supporters ****and this chapter is dedicated to _Xxdreamergirl95xX_ for reviewing on all of her chappies...**

**Riko: Wrath does not own! Oh and...**

**Everyone:Merry Christmas!~*gives out gifts to supporters***

* * *

Ch.5- Calm Before The Storm

Previously...

"_Despite being the only girl on the team, she has earned the rank of Vice-captain, and has played most her life. She became a regular during her first year and has been given the title of 'Undertaker', due to her habit of being akin to a doctor and bandaging up not only her team mates but her opposing teams as well." Koganei finished mouth agape, like the other players surrounding him._

"_She was the vice?" Fukuda asked not expecting to get an answer._

"_Yeah, sometimes when it came to practice, she was more of a slave driver then Akashicchi," a voice chuckled behind him, successfully freaking him and the rest of the team out. They then turned around to face a blonde headed teen with a blinding smile and model like features._

"_Yo, have you seen Yuki-cchi and Kuroko-cchi?"_

* * *

Third POV

"Mou, where's Kuroko-cchi and Yuki-cchi?" The blonde whined deafeningly, while Hyuga glared at him with a twitch in his eye.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Yuki-cchi, Kuroko-cchi, where are you?" He screamed, ignoring the black-haired captain completely.

"Ah," a small voice said from behind the blonde, successfully making the blonde jump out of fright into the air, "It's been a while Kise."

The blonde, now dubbed as Kise, turned to look at the blue haired boy and the whitenette standing behind him. His yellow eyes sparkled with glee and attached himself to the two, picking them up and squealing with delight in the process.

"Oi! Ry-," Yuki struggled to say, as the white haired girl was hoisted up into the air by well-toned arms. She visibly stiffened, a sharp intake of air shook her petite frame, and her eyes widened with an unseen emotion.

"Kise please put us down," Tetsuya said worry clear in his voice.

At this, Kise quickly put the two down and watched as Yuki took a deep breath of air before he bowed deeply and saying, **"Mi dispiace!"** continuously. The team on the other hand looked at them as if they were aliens and thought,

'_What the hell did he just say?'_

After Yuki had calmed down, a smile with a foreign emotion made its way on to her face before that same innocent smile crept back in to place, "I'm fine, really, although," she sighed, "Don't you usually have a horde of girls running aft -…"

_BANG!_

"Kyaaa! That was Kise Ryota, right?"

"Oh my god, that was Kise!"

"-er you." she finished, looking pale at the amount of fans that had rushed in. The girls immediately swarmed Kise like bees to honey, suffocating the two siblings.

"Yuki-neesan, let's go this way." Tetsuya said, pulling on his sisters' wrist and successfully ushering her out of the large crowd.

"T-Thank you, Tetsu." she muttered, obviously distraught by the large crowd. They both looked back towards the blonde who waved and mouthed, 'Sorry, I'll be there soon', to the pair. Said pair exchanged glances, mirth shining in their eyes and small smiles adorning their faces.

"Oi, who's that?" a gruff eager voice questioned. The pair turned to Kagami who was looming behind them, eyes locked on to the blonde.

"That's Kise Ryota, our former teammate." Yuki retorted, smile still in place and eyes analyzing the red heads every move. He strode towards the blonde and – as expected – challenged him to a game.

Yuki sighed, and then proceeded to drag Tetsuya to stand next to Riko and the rest of the team. Brown eyes followed her as they sat down and she looked to the brunette who seemed to be staring at her intently.

"Yes?" the whitenette inquired, tilting her head almost innocently and successfully snapping the brunette from her trance.

"I- I was just wondering, why… you… were... in the clinic yesterday!" Riko stuttered, obviously making up an excuse for her strange behavior.

"I don't get a lot of sleep, so mostly from fatigue," the whitenette replied, focusing her attention to the bout which, came out to a standstill as Kise used the red heads' own move against him. The blonde became bored with the small match and walked towards the team.

"Hmm…but well… you know. Letting that kind of occasion go… I can't go after just a greeting after all," the blonde fidgeted slightly before making eye contact with Riko, " Please give me Kuroko-cchi and Yuki-cchi," he said, all playfulness absent in his eyes.

"Come to our school. Let's play basketball again. Together," he said, directing the heartfelt words toward the pair, "Plus I get to take you guys on a date!" he finished, excitement lacing his voice.

.

.

.

"I humbly have to refuse that proposal," "Can't, sorry," they said at the same time with an innocent smile adorning ones face and a monotone look on the other.

"Eh, but why?" the blonde whined loudly.

"Well," the whitenette started, "Tetsu made a promise to defeat the Generation of Miracles with that red-headed baka…"

"And she's going to the same school as me, whether she likes it or not," Tetsuya finished, protectiveness lacing his voice.

"Eh," the blonde stated, shocked with Tetsuya's promise, "Yuki-cchi you're joking right?"

"Sorry but," she gave an exasperated smile, "this time, it seems that I'm serious."

* * *

**Kaijou High School**

"Ohh, so big," Hyuga wondered aloud, "the energy they put on the sports clubs here is on a different level after all…"

The team wondered on to Kaijou high, trying to find the gym they would be playing at. As they drifted throughout the large campus, a new conversation arose…

"Hmm, Tiger-chan looks like he hasn't slept, né?" Yuki teased, with a new cup of coffee in hand.

"Shut up," the red head grumbled with dark circles settling under his eyes, "I was too fired up and couldn't sleep…"

"…Are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?" Tetsuya asked, fixated at the idea of Kagami as a kid.

"I said shut up…"

"Ah, Ryo-chan," the whitenette smiled a bit differently than the last time, "It's nice to see you again."

"This place is kinda' big so I came to greet you! Mou, Kuroko-cchi, Yuki-cchi, ever since you guys rejected me so easily I've been crying myself to sleep, geez…," he pouted while comically crying at the thought, "Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?"

"…Would you stop saying things like that?" Tetsuya said, exasperated with the blondes behavior.

"Ryo, you remember what Sei-chan did last time you said that," Yuki mumbled while nervously chewing on the straw of her cup.

"Mou, so mean…," Kise sighed dejectedly before turning to Kagami, "I'm a bit interested from what Kuroko-cchi said about you… I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles' but if you're willing to pick a fight that much…Sorry, but I'll have to take you down."

"Of course!" Kagami snapped back at the blond.

Kise chuckled lightly and turned to face the whitenette of the group, "Anyway, Yuki-cchi, are you playing today? Akash-icchi said yo-"

"I know what he said," Yuki interrupted, "I'm only a reserve, so I don't think I'll be subbed in today. Plus, Sei-chan said I would be able to play later this year… So, I thought I should at least be on the team."

After their small conversation the group had various questions racing through their heads but more importantly, they started to identify a door around half a mile or so away. Even with the door being barely visible, one could tell that it was wide open.

"Hmm, that's odd…," the whitenette hummed thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" a monotone voice inquired.

"We're only playing on half a court…"

* * *

**WnR: Yay! I'm done!**

**Kagami: Great, now write the next one.**

**WnR: But it's the holidays!**

**K: And? **

**WnR: Meanie... Oh, also if anyone went to the Holiday Matsuri in Orlando let me know!**

**P.S - I'll be posting a voting poll on pairings soon and if you have any suggestions either PM me or comment!**

**P.S.S - Sorry for the quality of the chappie! (wrote this at diffrent times AND while I had the most packed scheduled ever aka not a good idea) **

**Tetsu and Yuki: *sighs* Comments and questions are appreciated! (and may -hopefully- lead to faster updates)**


End file.
